What We Go Through for Love!
by TokkaLover11
Summary: Toph is thinking more and more about Sokka, but what happens when an unexpected visitor arrives? Oh the trials we go through for love!
1. Nightmares and an Old Friend

* * *

**Well Here it is!**

**My first Fanfiction story! Please be brutal and tell me what you think!**

Toph was wandering around when she heard voices, she decided to take a look.

She knew she had heard these voices before, she knew they were trouble, but she couldn't place them for some odd reason.

"So it's settled." The voice said "We will attack in the morning, until then make sure no one knows we are here, no one!"

" Yes, Princess!" the men said. Toph gasped "Azula!", she had to warn the gang.

She ran as fast as she could to campsite. "Sokka! Aang! Katara! Zuko!" she screamed.

They all awoke with a start "What's wrong Toph?!" Katara said.

"Azula is here, we have to leave!" Toph screamed "She's planning an attack!"

Sokka and Aang started rounding up everyone and getting them on Appa.

Just when they were ready to leave they heard a voice, the voice they dreaded, hated, and it was filled with such evil. "My my, I just can't win with you can I?" said Azula, she faced Toph "Toph is your name isn't it?" Toph stood there ready to strike. "Clever girl, coming and warning your friends." Toph knew there was an angle she stood ready for any sign of battle. "Oh, Don't worry I won't kill YOU, just something that matters much more to you than your life." Toph became confused wondering what she meant. "Him!" at that moment Azula blasted a lightning bolt straight for Sokka's heart. "No!" Horror raced through Toph's mind as she ran to his side. "We will meet again, I swear it!" Azula said and with that she left. "Sokka! Don't die! I need you!"a tear ran down Toph's face as she hovered over Sokka's cold dead body.

* * *

She woke with beads of sweat running down her face. "Toph are you okay?" She knew this voice, Sokka's voice.

"I-I -I'm fine..." she said.

"Come on Toph, You're not the only one who can tell when someone is lying."

"I had a nightmare about Azula attacking us and... and..." Her breath hitched in her throat. "She killed you." Toph said.

Sokka couldn't see it in her face but he knew inside she was scared. She was such a brave girl, he knew that and he knew she would never share her emmotions openly.

Part of him knew that came in handy in tough situations but also it was a bit of a curse for her.

"I'm right here Toph, I'm right here, don't worry about me leaving cause that will never happen!" he said as he held her, figuring she would like to be comforted.

"Sokka, Don't ever die on me again!" she said as she gave him a light punch on the arm.

He chuckled an hugged her again " I'm not going anywhere, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Sokka said.

Toph started blushing at the fact that they were so close.

"Ummm I'm gonna try to go back to sleep now." She said "Goodnight snoozles."

"Goodnight Toph" Sokka said as we walked back to his own bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Toph and Sokka kept smiling.

"Did everyone have a good sleep?" they asked each other.

"Yeah,Whatever." Toph exclaimed.

Really she was still shaken about her dream.

She realized something last night about Sokka, he really cared about her.

_'That's it', _she thought 'I will tell Sokka how I feel today, I have to.'

The next thing she heard was a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Sokka! Sokka!" the voice said.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled.

**Well there it is… Hate it, love it?**

**Tell me!**

**Reviews please. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Zuko and Toph

**Hey!**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.**

**It might take a while for Chapter 3! **

Toph's heart dropped

Toph's heart dropped. She knew know Sokka wouldn't feel the same way if Suki was here. "Suki!" Sokka screamed. He ran up to her and hugged her, the other members of the gang ran up as well and joined in on the hug. Zuko noticed that Toph was gone. She didn't run up to greet Suki, she ran off crying. Zuko excused himself and went after Toph. "Suki, how-what-where?" Sokka stammered. He was so shocked that she was even here. He broke the hug to get a look at her. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes as well as her eyes being bloodshot and her clothes torn and bloody . She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days. "Suki, come to the fire and we'll get you some food and make up the bed for you."

Katara said as she carried her off to the campsite. They all started talking and asking her why she was here and how she escaped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXOOXOXOXOX

Toph lie in her room crying on her bed. "The Blind Bandit doesn't cry!" she screamed at herself. "Knock knock!" It was Zuko. Toph quickly pulled herself together and wiped away her tears. "Come on in." she said in a rather monotone voice. "Toph, why did you go away?" Zuko asked "Wait, were you crying?!" Zuko saw the stains of tears that had been left on her cheek. Toph quickly stood up wiped them remains off and exclaimed "NO! The Blind Bandit NEVER cries!" Zuko was starting to get worried for only Zuko had known that these nightmares she was having were coming often and almost every night for the past week or so. Thank goodness Sokka finally heard her in her sleep cause Zuko at the time was still unsure he should but in. Due to his newness in the group. Plus he wasn't very good at the whole, making people feel better thing.

"Toph, I know you've been having these dreams a lot and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out they've been about Sokka." Zuko said. "Toph, you don't have to answer this but, do you love him?" Zuko flinched ready to have a boulder pounded into his face for asking such a question, but to his surprise Toph stayed completely silent. "Yes,yes I do" Toph stated. In fact she had loved him since the very first word he spoke. She loved the fights they had, their little sarcasm battles, she loved his laugh, his walk, his voice which would usually be calm and steady, loving to be exact, but on the other hand it would sometimes be hyper and high pitched which just thinking about it made her laugh. She turned to face Zuko, she had to tell someone. She felt like if she hid it anymore she was going to burst.

"Zuko, I love him and I just have this horrible feeling that these dreams are going to come true, maybe not in the way they happened in my dream, but that something is going to happen to him, and if something did, I wouldn't want to live." She sighed.

"I understand Toph, would you like me to do something for you?" Zuko asked.

"Nah! I'm fine fire boy," She said "Let's go back and greet Suki." They both left her room and started to find the gang. "You know Zuko, you're pretty good at making people feel better." She said "Thanks." He said. She giggled and punched him lightly on the arm. "Oh and Zuko?" She asked. "Yeah Toph?" Zuko said. "You tell anyone about our 'discussion' and you'll be fifty feet underground, got it?!" She yelled. "Got it!" said Zuko.

**There it is!**

**Please review!**


	3. Dreams Might Come True

**Here it is**

**Chapter 3!  
**

**Hope you like it and remember be brutal!**

**;-) Thanks!!**

"Ummm … hi guys!" Toph said. Trying to sound as cheery as possible. Zuko followed behind her.

"Oh...hey" replied Sokka.

She thought at least they would have noticed she was gone, but figured everyone was still fawning over Suki, especially Sokka.

Just thinking about it made her sick, What did Suki have that she didn't? Well, Sight for one and she was closer to Sokka in age, she was probably beautiful as well. How could she, a little short blind girl ever compare? She would sometimes find herself thinking about this and it just made her more sure that Sokka would never look at her as more than just friend. However, she knew for her own mental peace she had to stick around him incase anything happened like in her dream. People might think she was paranoid for thinking that a dream would come true, she didn't care. She had to make sure Sokka was safe.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Katara "Zuko, this is Suki, she was a warrior on the island of Kyoshi, before she was captured by Azula around the time we were in Ba Sing Se."

"Very nice to meet you Suki, the fact you escaped from my sister tells me much about your bravery." Said Zuko. "Why thank you! The pleasure is all mine...believe me." Suki said, a hint of flirting in her voice.

Zuko noticed this and immediately turned around to face the young airbender "A-Aang isn't it t-time for firebending?" he stuttered, feeling very nervous.

"If you say so Zuko, lets go!" Aang said and he ran off towards the training room where they usually practiced. Zuko started out towards Aang, but before leaving he bent over to Toph and whispered "I think you've got a chance... I'd go for it Toph!"

"What did he tell you!?" asked Sokka, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Toph caught this and thought of what Zuko just said, she figured she just might have a chance.

"Oh, Nothing much!" she giggled and headed for her room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Later that night they all sat around the fire and listened to what Suki had to say about her escape. Toph didn't listen much until she caught Azula's name in the conversation.

"Well, as I finally headed for the beach it was around midnight, where a friend of mine from the village was waiting with an escape boat. Before I left, Azula and her army ran after. As I was drifting away to safety I heard her scream ' I will find where you're going and you can trust that you and the people you're with will die' I was so scared and my friend said a good secluded place for me to hide would be the Western Air Temple."

Toph sat there silent, How could she? She was endangering everyone in the gang, not only that but putting the Avatar in danger. He was the last hope for peace on this earth and Toph knew know that her dream might just become a reality. She had to make sure nothing happened to anyone. A big job for her but she felt she had to take it on, it was her duty. When Azula came, she'd be ready!

**Well there's Chapter 3!**

**I will try to update every other day, however I have a lot of things to do so it might take a while**

**before chapter 4. At the most 5 days!**

**Please review!**

**Special thanks to RabulaTasa and Miyiku for your support and help on my chapters!**


	4. Talking and Silence

**Hi Everyone!**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story... I had gotten sick several things had happened and ugh... **

**Anyway!! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy :)**

Toph stayed and listened a little more until she thought she would die of hearing anymore details having to do with Suki and her escape.

Although maybe the way she left wasn't the best... Suki had started talking about how she would think of Sokka and wish he would come and save her like the brave ( in her words) "Man" he was.

Anyone could see she was getting to Sokka, because if you looked over you would see the biggest grin and prideful smirk on his face... However he DIDN'T save her and he ISN'T a man. She was sick of Suki horning in and praising him like a God, he was like that to her but she didn't like Suki telling him that.

Anyway, Toph had gotten up right in the middle of another "Praising" session and had left with a big frown on her face muttering something about love and stupidity.

Suki had noticed it this time and excused herself for a moment from the rest of the gaang.

"Toph? What's wrong?" Suki asked.

Toph was in the courtyard just outside the temple earthbending her problems away.

"Nothing's wrong!" Toph said "Why don't you try minding your own business?"

"Well ok... Something tells me though it has to do with Sokka and me." Suki said as she came just a little bit closer to where Toph was standing, afraid of getting rocks thrown at her, she took it slowly.

"Why would you think it had something to do with snoozles?" She stated "I don't care what you do with him, he's just a friend"

"Toph? You just answered my question, you have a nickname for him AND I never said you liked him." There was a long silence "Do you Toph? Do you like him?"

Toph turned around slowly with a look of pure hatred on her face... for a moment Suki was scared. She stood her ground however and waited for Toph's answer.

"Ok! I LIKE HIM! Is it a crime? So what if I'm shorter, younger and blind! I DON'T CARE!" She screamed "If you have a problem with it I suggest you either leave or get cozy with the thought of being buried alive!" With that Toph stormed off towards her room, leaving Suki completely shocked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next day she woke up and felt that no one else was there except Sokka.

She walked towards him and picked up a quick pace in his heart beat.

"Sokka?" she asked "Where is everyone?"

" I don't know Toph, I don't know."

**Ok! There it is!**

**Hope you guys liked it and I promise I will get this new chap up ASAP!**

**R&R!**

**:)**


End file.
